


Longing Denied

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fiona Fawkes - Seamus/Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing Denied

After the war, they drifted apart.  Seamus just couldn't watch Dean and Parvati being madly in love.  Dean had thought Seamus was jealous, but he didn't understand _who_ he was jealous of.  How could Seamus explain to Dean why he hated watching them kiss?  It was just easier to let Dean think the worst.  He didn't want Dean asking him to be best man for him at their wedding, after all.  That would be too painful.

So it wasn't until Pansy Longbottom had decided to throw a ten-year-reunion party for all the remaining survivors from their year that he saw Dean with his daughter.  She was three, and had her father's dark skin, but her mother's almond eyes.  Dean had passed Shanie off to her auntie Padma after their introduction, and the two men had headed out to the patio to talk.

"I bet Parvati dotes on her," Seamus managed.

Dean's response was stiff, but even after ten years, Seamus could hear the underlying emotion.  "She would have.  She died, Seamus.  Kidney failure because she'd insisted on having her even though the Healers warned her against it."

Seamus gaped at him before taking a big swig of his drink, and turned to look out at the gardens.  "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."  Dean's voice was bitter, and Seamus wasn't sure how to change the subject without seeming insensitive about it.  Still, it was clear that the subject upset Dean very much.  He was about to say something when Dean interrupted him.  "I guess now that neither of us can have her, you're willing to talk to me again, right?"

Seamus turned to him.  "Dean...It was never..."

"Oh, please, don't give me that!  I'm your best friend.  I could tell you were so jealous you couldn't see straight!"

Seamus's eyes' met Dean's.  Maybe it was time for the truth.  "You're right.  I was.  Of her."

Dean snorted.  "I never ignored you.  You were more than welcome to come with us when we went out, date or not.  Hell, Parvati even offered to set you up with her sister!  You're the one who didn't want to spend time with us."

"I couldn't stand seeing you kiss her, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes.  "I thought you didn't want her, Seamus."

"I didn't.  I wanted you."  Seamus steeled himself for anything.  Hell, he was expecting to be punched.  What he wasn't expecting was lips on his own, and long dark arms pulling him close.  He pulled away and looked up at Dean, shocked.

Dean was smiling.  It was a sad smile, but one filled with promise.  "Why didn't you tell me?  Stupid git.  Didn't you think she'd be willing to share?"


End file.
